fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Gonan Yagami
Gonan Yagami é um personagem que deu suas aparições no RPG, na Saga In The Judgment of the Demon como sua primeira estréia, apesar de ser um personagem vindo do livro do usuário e criador do personagem, Patrick Costa, no qual o título se chama Dark World, dando a ele o ícone de protagonista da história. História. Em uma era medieval em plenos Séculos XIII e XIV, o rei demônio, previu que os humanos com a benção de uma entidade demoníaca ia ser uma junção tão poderosa que nada ia pará-los. Com um plano de destruir todos os humanos, ele dividiu uma parte dos seus poderes dele para 5 crianças, dessas 5, 3 não resistiram e morreram instantaneamente, somente dois 2 sobreviveram, sendo estes Gonan e Baek. Baek era sozinho e cresceu na escuridão, então para o rei das sombras foi fácil manipular Baek e levar para o lado deles por sua ingenuidade, mas Gonan não conseguiu ser influenciado, porque ele tinha a proteção de seu irmão e amigos, sendo eles todos guerreiros, além de perder seus pais por um demônio. Isso diferenciou nas mudanças, pois Gonan e Baek, que recebeu a metade do poder do rei demônio. Gonan foi treinado pelos soldados de Tsuyo ao longo do tempo, e nesse meio, ele conheceu uma espécie de IMP chamado Plademon, um pequeno demônio com asas e rabo, que se tornou seu parceiro e amigo, Gonan conta sua história que ele tinha algo dentro dele que ele mal conseguia controlar, Plademon lhe ofereceu a ensinar as técnicas, e Plademon era o braço direito do Rei, e Baek virou o filho do Rei, que causou raiva a Nanka por ser a filha verdadeira dele e por esta ser a filha legítima do rei, também tinha os mesmos poderes do rei. Embora Gonan mesmo sendo treinado por soldados e por Plademon, ele não mostrava muita responsabilidade a não ser ter total controle de suas habilidades, o que faltava, era competência com situações, habilidade em seus movimentos aprendidos e controle de suas atitudes infantilizadas e subestimáveis. Nanka enfrentou Gonan, Gonan não tinha total poder das suas chamas negras, mas Nanka tinha, por questão de ter experiências bem mais tempo que ele que era um prodígio dominante dos poderes do rei demônio. Mas a principal rasão de Nanka ser derrotada por Gonan, foi porque ele tinha a espada mais poderosa de todas do universo, a espada tem o poder de aumentar os poderes sombrios, repele magia e suga magia e quando mata o seu oponente, suga sua força, sua técnica e o seu ódio também. Portanto, ela perdeu e com essa perda ela foi banida, o único motivo de Gonan fazer o mesmo ataque de Nanka, o chamado Rugido da Princesa das Sombras foi porque a própria Nanka o ensinou, então ela de raiva, se uniu a Gonan para assim matar Baek e o pai dela de uma vez por todas. Gonan Yagami vs Kyo Mizukari. Luta feita em 12/06/2016 Nota: Isso é uma luta apenas, ela não ocorreu em nenhuma Saga presente. Locutor: Nesse lado, pesando 49 kilos, 1,60 de altura e idade 13 anos, Kyo Muzukari de Osaka!!!! Kyo: *dá um salto mortal pra dentro do ringue* (Isso ta errado, com certeza está!) Juliane: *em volta da arena, em baixo* Ei, maninho!! O que pensa que está fazendo!?? Kyo: Eh? *olha para ela* Eu vou lutar, oras! Juliane: Você disse que ia assistir uma luta!!! Kyo: Ah... *coloca a mão na cabeça* Eu quis dizer que você ia assistir uma luta e.e Juliane: *enche as bochechas de ar e solta fechando os olhos, logo coloca a mão na testa* Você não tem jeito... Locutor: E do outro pesando, 45 kilos, 1,58 de altura e idade 13 anos, Gonan Yagami da Cidade Surrends! Kyo: GONAN? Que raios de nome é esse, parça? *coloca os punhos na cintura* Nawnni: Hey, irmão não tem que fazer isso e você sabe o por que... Gonan: Achei que já tivesse superado isso... Nawnni: Como irmão sim, mais como caçador nunca! Kettylin: Não pegue pesado com o seu irmão. Nawnni: Dá um tempo sua, demoninha de me*** Kettylin: Ma... Gonan: Hey, calma gente eu vou lá...irmão...e Mo me deseje sorte. *pulando na Arena* Kettylin: Não me chame assim...e quebra a cara dele senão eu o queimo. Gonan: É um nome ué...preparado? Kyo: *ria* Bring it... *convida ele a avançar* Locutor: Se todos estão prontos, LUTEM! Juliane: *fecha os olhos e inspira bastante* Gonan: Seria justo? *fincando a espada no chão* Você parece uma criança normal. Kyo: *arregala os olhos* EI JUIZ, VALE ARMAS? EI, ISSO PODE? Juliane: *prendendo a respiração por alguns segundos* Juiz: Vale tudo, se vira. Plademon: *saindo da camisa de Gonan* Está com medo? Gonan: Não, eu não vou ser injusto, não se eu não precisar. Kyo: Vale tudo? *começa a rir histericamente* Isso vai ser divertido. Pode começar? Juliane: *seu rosto estava já meio roxo* Gonan: Acho que sim...espera, volte fica com o Mano. Plademon: Sem chances. *entra na blusa de Gonan* Gonan: ... *avança para cima de Kyo* Hyaa. Kyo: *cruza os braços, sorrindo* Juliane: *ainda de olhos fechados, grita com toda seu fôlego* GANBATTE, ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! Kyo: *toma um susto e olha para ela, se distraindo* Eh? Gonan: *olha para frente, pula e bota uma mão na cabeça de Kyo ficando de cabeça para baixo segurando a cabeça dele* Hihi, se distrair aqui vai virar motivo de piada! Kyo: !!! Não me atrapalha, carai!!! *abaixa bruscamente seu corpo e desliza para frente, já se virando com o apoio do braço no chão* Gonan: Opa!!! *caindo de cara no chão* Argh! Nawnni: Rumph. Kettylin: *batendo a mão no rosto* Plademon: Para de ser idiota...acabe com ele... Gonan: *se levanta* certo! Juliane: *com os 2 punhos fechados, um encostado no outro, um pouco a frente do seu peito, observando o ringue* Kyo: *se levanta* Ainda não tive o suficiente de você, tenta de novo. Gonan: Ham? O que? Ah o que ele disse, Plademon? Plademon: Cala a boca e lute foi o que ele disse! Gonan: Que rude! Tudo bem! *correndo até Kyo* Kyo: *toma pose de luta muito semelhante a de Hidden Phantom, com o corpo com o lado direito de frente para seu oponente, pouco inclinado para frente e o braço direito na altura de sua boca* Gonan: *pula com um chute* Hya hya! Kyo: *levanta seu braço direito pegando na parte de trás de seu pé, parando o ataque, quase que imediatamente gira no sentido anti-horário, parando com suas costas na direção de Gonan e dá um chute de baixo para cima com ele ainda no ar* Osoi, osoi!!! Gonan: *levando* Urgh. Kyo: *abaixava sua perna e se virava de frente para ele* Já parou de brincar de Bruce Lee? *estrala o pescoço para os dois lados sem o apoio das mãos, então estrala os dedos* Sorte sua, lutar com você não é entediante...eu poderia fazer isso o diiiia todo... Juliane: (Mas a luta acabou de começar!!) Gonan: Bruce Lee? Sério? Você é algum tipo de boxeador afinal? Acha que isso doeu muito? Sabe que estou acostumado com coisas piores né? E quem você pensa que é afinal? Sabe com quem eu luto ultimamente? Você va.... Plademon: Aaaargh cala a boca, Gonan! Kyo: Você fala demais...e age de menos. *avança com o máximo de velocidade possível dando um soco direto em seu rosto* Straight!!! Gonan: *tenta pegar o soco dele com as duas mãos* Falar demais? E agir menos? Tá...toma de volta...Straight!!! *empurrando ele com o braço (Estilo Terry do KOF 97)* Kyo: *é arrastado para trás sem mexer qualquer parte do corpo, após parar de se locomover para trás, abaixa seus braços e a cabeça* Você é forte, bro. Gonan: Sério? Obrigado! Tá vendo isso, Plademon? Alguém reconhece minha força *abaixando a cabeça e dando língua para ele* Plademon: (Eu mereço...) Kyo: *dá pequenos pulinhos* Juliane: Para de enrolar, irmão!!! Kyo: Deixa eu me divertir!! Juliane: Ung... Kyo: K...Oi!!! *avança com o máximo de velocidade e dá um soco de baixo para cima extremamente lento mirando em seu queixo* Gonan: .... *se esquiva para o lado com facilidade* ...O que pensa que está fazendo? *dá um chute rodado no rosto dele* Kyo: *pausa o soco ao ver seu primeiro movimento* Heh! *pega sua cabeça com os dois braços e dá uma cabeçada em sua testa, imediatamente solta dando um Somersault em seu queixo, enquanto ganha distância no ar, logo pousa* Achou que eu iria deixar uma dessas...? Jus' Kiddin'! Gonan: *cai de bunda no chão* Ai....doeu...doeu.... Plademon: Quantas vezes já disse para parar de agir como criança? Anda pega sua espada!!! Kyo: Fácil...demais! *salta o mais alto que pode e desce com um chute em diagonal em seu abdômen* Gonan: *levando* Iagh... Plademon: Pega logo!!!!!!! Gonan!!! Gonan: Está longe... Plademon: Eu sempre tenho que ajudar você? Argh! Gonan: *se levanta* Desculpa não queria te decepcionar. *posição de luta* Plademon: ... Kyo: *havia se distanciado alguns passos para trás* Vai usar espada, huh? Vai, eu deixo você pegar. *rindo* Mas depois não reclame de levar a maior humilhação de sua vida. Gonan: Não mesmo! Plademon: Gonan!!! Kyo: *avança até a espada dele com o máximo de velocidade e a segura com um braço, sem tirar do solo* É bonitinha, olha. Gonan: Vou te socar sem ela! *corre na direção de Kyo apontando o soco* Deixa ela aí, não é para você! Kyo: Hm? *solta e avança com o máximo de velocidade para ele, para em sua frente um instante, logo avança para o lado passando uma rasteira discreta nele enquanto se vira de frente para ele após ter o passado* Gonan: *cai no chão* Vai me bater então me bata... Plademon: Já percebeu que o garoto que recebeu um poder mestre de do Demônio mais forte de todos, está apanhando feito uma criança mimada? Kyo: *caminha lentamente até ele* Você é engraçado, não se preocupe, não vou te deixar sequelas graves, *rodando o braço direito em sentido horário de vista lateral* Gonan: *roda para trás se levantando* Sabia que eu aprendi a lutar com um dos melhores soldados de Tsuyo? O meu irmão sabia que um dia vou acabar com aqueles Demônios que mataram meus pais! Sabia que eu vou trazer a paz para Surrends? Sabia que meu irmão e minha namorada vai se orgulhar de mim? Sabia que sou forte assim? Plademon: Só falando desse jeito não...você é irritante. Kettylin: Só não me chame de mo!!! O resto tá de boa! Nawnni: Deveria acabar com você também... Kettylin: Não brinca, sou mais forte que você. Kyo: *fecha os olhos e levanta o braço* Eu estou ficando sem paciência... *água a escorrer em seu braço, saindo da palma de sua mão* Juliane: Seja justo, Kyo!!! Gonan: Água? Plademon: Tenho que fazer tudo mesmo... Kettylin: Agora ele vacilou não se brinca com água. *brincando com o fogo* Kyo: *faz a água evaporar, então aponta a mão para ele* Se não lutar direto comigo, eu te extermino agora mesmo!! Gonan: Ficou boladinho? O que vai fazer? Matar minha sede? Plademon: Não força, Gonan. Kyo: *ria um pouco, então disparava um jato pequeno de água nas linhas da arena* A pressão da água era tanta que arrebentava a linha no meio. Gonan: Juiz, ele está quebrando a arena... *corre até ele* seu vândalo! Plademon: A espada! Kyo: Eu só quero a luta, não me importo com as regras... *em pose de boxe* Gonan: *rodando com os braços abertos* Kakusareta Suiberu Gonan hyaa!!! Nota: Kakusareta Suiberu Gonan - Giro Oculto do Gonan Kyo: Ice...Waaaave!!! *dá um soco no chão* E então, uma linha de água avança pelo solo em alta velocidade até Gonan, quando alcança seus pés, faz uma poça em baixo dele, e a água sobe, cobrindo até em baixo de seus joelhos, logo a água se congela. Gonan: *ficando preso* Droga...ele tá cheio de truque sujo... Kyo: Eu escutei isso!! *se levanta* Não é truque sujo. São apenas técnicas especiais. Plademon: Tenho que fazer tudo mesmo... Gonan: Por favor. *sorri* Plademon: *segura a camisa de Gonan e o teleporta para perto da espada* Agora pegue-a. Kyo: *faz o gelo derreter e evaporar* Juliane: Irmão... Kyo: *encarando ele* Gonan: *pega a espada e bota nas costas* Logo uma onda de energia obscura gira em torno de Gonan. Kyo: *parece surpreso* Oy, oy... Gonan: É o suficiente? Plademon: Me diga você. Gonan: Está preparado para ver os meus também? *pega a espada das costas e começa a gira fazendo um tornado obscuro para cima de Kyo* Eu chamo essa de Osukūro no Harikēn Gonan!! Nota: Osukūro no Harikēn Gonan - Furacão Obscuro de Gonan Kyo: *corria para o outro canto da arena* Ta na hora do show, moleque... *se vira e salta, então encharca as 2 mãos e faz um movimento espiral* Era formado um espelho de água que acompanhava Kyo em sua frente no ar, ele pousava e então dava um soco no espelho, milhões de bolhas com consistência de bolas de ferro são disparadas em velocidade absurda. Gonan: Ow ow! *sendo acertado e então* Kurai!!...Zetsubō Shīrudo!! *enfia a espada no chão e a espada faz um escudo das sombras, logo se esconde dentro dele* Nota: Zetsubō Shīrudo - Escudo Obscuro do Desespero Kyo: *faz uma expressão de desapontado* Aaah, qual éééé??? *cruza os braços* Gonan: *a espada rebatia a bolas de ferro que encostava lá mais em forma das sombras* As bolhas estouravam normalmente. Kyo: *fechando o punho e colocando na frente de sua boca enquanto a outra mão ficava na cintura, fechava ligeiramente os olhos* Hm.... Gonan: *ainda de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça* Foi por pouco. Kyo: *se mantinha nessa posição por muito tempo* Gonan: *se levanta* ...Poderia ter me machucado feio mesmo... *pegando a espada* isso não acontecerá. *corre com a espada na mão* Hoaa! Kyo: Caraca...não sei man... Gonan: *taca a espada* Toma essa! Kyo: *abre os olhos e desvia, sem mudar os braços de lugar, com um salto pro lado* Hmmmmm.... Gonan: *a espada volta* Seu metido! *pegando a espada* Balançando a espada para lá e para cá e saindo esferas das sombras* Shadow Ball! Kyo: Er... *olhando para baixo* Já sei. *olha para ele com um olhar intimidador, então coloca um braço no chão* Sore!! Um jato de água sai do solo na frente de Gonan e atinge o teto. Kyo: IKE!! *pressiona o solo, um outro jato sai no chão, atrás dele e atinge o teto também, então os 2 começam a girar bem rápido em volta dele, se levanta* Gonan: ??? *tentando cortar a agua para passar* Outro truque? A pressão da água era monstruosa, um rolo compressor poderia ser despedaçado em contato com ela. Kyo: *estende os braços para os lados* Kiri-sare!!! *fecha os braços, entrelaçando os dedos* Pilares de água se juntam no centro, onde Gonan estava. Gonan: *dando língua para ele* Plademon agora! Plademon: *teletransporta Gonan para atrás de Kyo* Gonan: *imediatamente cria uma pequena esfera das sombras mandando Kyo longe* Kyo: *a água se desfaz, recupera no ar e pousa, deslizando um pouco ainda, passa a mão nas costas, sua camisa xadrez de mangas curtas estava com marca de queimadura* Essa foi boa... *se vira para ele* Eu detesto oponentes covardes...mas isso só me instiga a acabar com você. O que não pode fazer, juiz?? Juiz: Deixe-me ver, quebrar esse lugar! O resto tá valendo. Kyo: Oh, bom saber... Gonan: Não sou covarde! As sombras rodeiam Gonan, ele bota as mãos no chão, logo o rosto dele fica com marcas negras, sua orelha fica pontuda e os dentes caninos ficam afiados. Gonan: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Gonan: *olha para Gonan novamente* NOSSA SENHORA, TÁ BAIXANDO O MONSTRO! Plademon: *voando para longe dele* Agora eu saio de perto! Kyo: Eu...estava esperando por isso. *tirando sua camisa xadrez, dobrando no ar, enrolando seu medalhão com desenho de estrela nela e jogando para fora da arena* As sombras são sugadas para Gonan. Gonan: Grrrrrrrrrrr...agora verá meu verdadeiro poder! Roa no Osukūro no Akuma!!! Nota: Roa no Osukūro no Akuma - Rugido Obscuro do Demônio. Patrick: nem preciso dizer e o atack do natsu gajeel wendy cobra etc todos os dragon slayers mais logico das sombras Nawnni: Argh odeio isso... Kyo: !!! *sai do caminho* Calminha ae!! *fica parado, olhando para ele* Ora ikuze!!! *sua íris é tomada pela cor azul, sua pupila diminui muito e um anel verde é formado em volta dela, uma massa de ar frio começa a rondar o corpo* Gonan: Grrrrr *corre como cachorro bastante rápido para a direção de Kyo* Juliane: Isso é realmente necessário...? Kyo: *faz pose de luta* Prepare-se!!! Gonan: *fica próximo de Kyo* Kattoosukūro no! *dá um corte no ar e logo sai um arranhão das sombras indo direto para Kyo* Nota: Kattoosukūro no - Corte Obscuro. Kyo: *desvia também para o lado, toca na corda da arena e a empurra para baixo, saltando e subindo nela, ficando de costas para ele, logo salta dali girando no ar e jogando bolas de água em lugares aleatórios da arena* Gonan: Grrrr! *olhando para os lados parado* Plademon: *junto de Ketty* Cuidado, Gonan deve ter truque aí! Algumas bolas de água caíam em Gonan. Gonan: *sendo acertado e botando a cabeça de baixo do braço* Ngh... Kyo: *aproveita ao pousar e dá um impulso na sua direção, acertando um soco direto em seu estômago* Kono! Gonan: *sendo arrastado para trás e ficando com as mãos no chão* Achei que não me encostaria, mas eu estava errado. *correndo até ele e logo pulando em cima dele o arranhando no rosto e mordendo e puxando seu cabelo* Kyo: *sendo acertado* Eeek! *dispara uma rajada de água* Gonan: *rapidamente pega a espada e bota reto da onde a rajada está vindo a cortando e logo taca nele* Mesmo? *indo para direção dele* Kyo: *indo para o lado a tempo do golpe rebatido* (Droga...) Parece que vou ter que abusar de meus poderes!! Gonan: *espada vindo na minha direção, depois indo na direção de Kyo, logo pula arranhando o rosto dele* Arrrgh aargh A unha de Gonan acaba crescendo e isso acaba o machucando. Kyo: !!! *o empurra com toda a força ao ser tocado, então estica seu braço pro lado* HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Uma onda gigantesca para as proporções da arena sobe da frente de Kyo e varre até Gonan. Gonan: *tentando se defender* Gaaaah! A onda inunda alguns centímetros de altura ao redor da arena, onde só estava a Juliane. Juliane: *saltava e ficava em cima de uma cadeira que era usada como arma em lutas, se mantendo lá, para não se molhar* KYO-NIICHAN!!! YAMETE YARO!! Kyo: Ah, qualé... Juliane: Ung.... Kettylin: Até a irmã dele bota ordens. Hehe, otário! Nawnni: Você fala demais, o Gonan não está em boas condições... Plademon: Isso é porque ele não pensa. Kyo: *ficava procurando ele* Já acabou? Gonan: *uma camada de sombras vai para cima de Kyo o impossibilitando ele de enxergá-lo* Kyo: !!! *fecha os olhos e se abaixa* Plademon: Até que em fim usou a cabeça! Nawnni: *tirando a espada* Não esqueça que ele ainda é o meu irmão... Plademon: Glup. Gonan: *fica em pé* Agorá vai Roa Osokuro no Akuma! Kyo: *faz água sair ao seu redor, como um geyser, como forma de proteção* Gonan: *correndo ao máximo, chegando lá em pouco tempo dando um soco passando pela água dele, acertando no rosto dele com muita pressão* Kyo: !!! *é atirado para as cordas e delas cai de volta para frente, se segurando com os braços* Gonan: *se abaixando e a espada vai em direção ao Kyo* Kyo: *dando um rápido impulso para o lado, então para e olha para ele, respirando ofegante* (Desde quando as coisas mudaram tanto?) A espada corta as cordas e volta. Gonan: Grr *pula para trás* Ōkina Bōruosukūro No! *lançando em uma grande velocidade uma esfera gigantesca das sombras em direção ao Kyo* Nota: Ōkina Bōruosukūro No - Grande Bola Obscura Kyo: ...Ok...isso aqui já mudou completamente...de lugar. *o mais rápido que pode, encharca as mãos e faz o espelho de água, logo puxa ele como uma esfera e atira como um Hadouken* PULSING TORPEDO!!!! *dispara um jato de água massivo na esfera das sombras dele* As magias colidem criando uma fumaça, e a pressão da água aumenta para níveis absurdos. Gonan: *não consegue mais pôr as mãos no chão por causa da água* ...Droga (Assim não tem como eu usar toda minha velocidade!) *pega a espada* Kyo: Seaa!! *força a pressão da água a destroçar a esfera e atravessar o ringue* A água passa reto e destrói parte da arquibancada. Gonan: !!! Você é louco? Kyo: Xiu, não acertei ninguém. *para o golpe* Só queria te meter um medinho. Gonan: Hahahaha você é engraçado! Que ver o que dá medo? *fecha os olhos e começa a cochicha* Plademon: Ele está louco? Ele vai destruir tudo!!! Gonan: *levanta a mão ainda de olhos fechados e cochichando enquanto tudo fica frio* Ima, Tobira Ga Hiraki, Sakusei Sa Remasu... Nota: Ima, Tobira Ga Hiraki, Sakusei Sa Remasu... - Agora o portão abre e cria... Kettylin: Gon não faça isso! Aqui não! E só uma luta amistosa cara! Kyo: Ah, você quer assim...? *fecha os olhos e começa a absorver todo a frieza do local, cobrindo seu corpo de energia azul* Juliane: *parecia muito preocupada, mas ficava quieta, com os olhos arregalados* .... As lâmpadas quebram deixando apenas o vazio da escuridão. Gonan: Subete no Teki o Taosu Tame no Saikyō no Pawā... *energia os cura começa a ir para cima bastante rápido* Nota: Subete no Teki o Taosu Tame no Saikyō no Pawā... - O poder mais forte para derrotar todos os inimigos... Kyo: *energia se concentrando em suas 2 mãos* Não se preocupe, isso vai acabar logo. *faz um espelho de água igual o anterior* Gonan: De...Sore Wa Watashi no Mae Ni Ex...Ter...Mairu... *abre os olhos* Nota: De...Sore Wa Watashi no Mae Ni Ex...Ter...Mairu.... - Diante de mim ex...ter...mi...na....lo... De repente, Gonan fica com os olhos pretos enquanto em cima dele faz uma esfera enorme de obscuridade. Kyo: Evacue todos aqui, isso não vai dar certo!!! Juliane: !!!! Kyo: *juntando o espelho em uma esfera* Eu não quero te matar, cara. Plademon: ...Eu to metendo o pé. *se teletransporta* Nawnni: Maldito demônio.... Kettylin: Ouviu ele, vamos! Gonan: Me matar? Relaxa, eu que farei você dormir! Juiz: Espere, qual foi a única regra que citei?! Gonan: Aí irmão, acho melhor mete o pé daqui... Juiz: *fica assustado e sai do rinque* Kyo: *grita, afobado* SAIA DAQUI SE QUER FICAR VIVO SEU RETARDADO!!! E MANDA TODO MUNDO SAIR TAMB-- Ótimo. Juliane: ... Gonan: *dá um sorriso* Você é engraçado, no final de tudo eu irei gostar de você...Shi no Maō-Kyū no Saikō no Geijutsu! A gigante esfera obscura vai para cima de Kyo. Nota: Shi no Maō-Kyū no Saikō no Geijutsu! - Arte suprema do Demônio Rei, Esfera da Morte! Kettylin: Iih! Corram!!!!!! Kyo: HYPER!!! PULSING TOR-- Juliane: YAMETEYARO!!! *utiliza sua técnica Dragon Madness Arts I com os 2 braços, parando as 2 técnicas* Gonan: Ham? Vai, vai, vai! *assoprando* Kyo: *disparava uma rajada tão grande como uma onda* Juliane: *segurava as 2 técnicas com as barreiras* P-Parem...C-C...om... Is...so...!!! Gonan: Ih cara, ela parou nossas técnicas? Uma silhueta passava em alta velocidade e pegava as pessoas remanescentes do lugar que estavam fugindo, deixando elas longe da arena. Juliane: Ung... As barreiras de Juliane começavam a rachar. Juliane: Uung..... Gonan: *ficando de joelhos e olhos voltando ao normal* Gah koe.... -Isso me deixou cansado- Kyo: Droga...MANA!!! *para seu golpe* Juliane: *desfaz a barreira de um lado e reforça a outra, até anular o golpe de Gonan* Gonan: Eu... *com uma mão diminui a esfera do tamanho de uma mão* Pode soltar garota, assim você irá desmaiar... Juliane: *desfaz a barreira e pousa imediatamente, respirando de forma ofegante* Me desculpe...interromper a luta... *coloca as 2 mãos na saia* Kyo: *coloca a mão em sua cabeça* Valeu, mana....agora que todo mundo saiu...não tem mais nada que irá nos segurar....certo? Gonan: *fazendo a esfera voltar para a mão* Certo! Mas... *olhando para ela* ela é incrível! Adoraria conhecê-la! Juliane: *sorrindo* Vocês vão continu-- Kyo: VAZA DAQUI MAN!! *dá um chute nela* Juliane: *aproveita o impulso do golpe e se direciona para cair fora da arena* Você vai ver depoooois!! *rola ao pousar* Gonan: ....Por que bateu em sua irmã? Isso não se faz cara! Kyo: Eu quero a minha luta, carai. Gonan: Vou dá uma por ela...toma! *tacando a esfera nele* Kyo: *balança o braço, fazendo um chicote gigantesco de água espirrar do chão e rebater com toda a força para longe* Gonan: *respirando ofegante botando as duas mãos no chão de novo* Kyo: Sem se transformar você não vai me vencer. Mas eu não vou te matar. Gonan: Sem me transformar? Ainda esta sendo um metido...gaaaaah! *sentindo dor* Duas ondas de energia obscura vai para direção se Kyo. Gonan: *espada brilha intensamente* Kyo: *desvia de ambas, então coloca as mãos nos bolsos da calça* Não tem mais truques na manga? Juliane: *pegando a camisa xadrez com o medalhão e segurando no colo* Irmão...não leve isso longe demais... Kyo: Não vou morrer, eu juro. Gonan: Aaaaaaaargh! *sentindo dor* Enquanto isso a espada continua brilhando, logo a espada começa a fazer uma esfera obscura que vai cobrindo Gonan. Pladenon: *teleportando de volta* Ai não....eu sabia que não estava errado. *voa até o Kyo* Kyo: *bocejando* Outra transformação? Aquela tava legal. Plademon: Cara não deboche, a espada esta controlando ele, em outros modos todos os Demônios que o Gonan matou. Kyo: Olhe bem para meus olhos, eu já não sou o mesmo Kyo que levou aquele empurrão no começo. Gonan: Gyaaaaaaaaa!!!!! *uma esfera enorme cobre o Gonan por completo* Kyo: Over Powered Mode Kyo...ou Frosty Assisted Kyo...tanto faz...eu não vou perder. Plademon: *voando até Juliane* Fala para seu irmão que isso é loucura! Juliane: ...Eu não posso... *tava com uma expressão triste* Ele não iria me perdoar por estragar uma luta emocionante como essa... Plademon: Então vai ajudá-lo! Juliane: Eu não posso...ele vai me impedir... Gonan: *não vendo nada além das pontas das asas saindo para fora* Kyo: Se eu precisar, você me salva, se você precisar, eu te salvo, mas nenhum atrapalha a luta do outro!! A esfera escura se expande, ainda rodando em volta de Gonan, porém agora dando para vê-lo no ar. A espada fica brilhando nas costas dele, quanto os dentes de Gonan, todos eles ficam afiados, além dos seus olhos ficarem negros e ter asas e a cauda começa a surgir, a marca do demônio domina ele na testa e começa a piscar, a aura de Gonan estava tão densa que ela estava misturada em vermelho com preto. Kyo: Você é realmente interessante brosky, gostei de você pra caramba, mas infelizmente sinto que agora você vai tentar me exterminar. Kettylin: ????? *voltando* Nawnni: Espera mais oque é isso. *voltando* Gonan: Eu nã....vou...aaaaag eles não vão....me controlar...... aaag Uma ventania ocorre em todo lugar além de a cada segundo ter uma camada obscura em todo lugar da arena. Plademon: Me diga gatinha, vocês tem quantas vidas? Juliane: Eu espero que tenhamos 3...porque já gastamos 1... Plademon: Relaxa qualquer coisa eu teleporto você daqui. Mas eu vou ter que ganhar um beijo. Juliane: Eu posso me safar, não se preocupe comigo...eu apenas estou preocupado com eles 2...afinal, tem mais alguém por perto...? Preciso ter certeza de que não tem ninguém por perto...em último caso... Platemon: Apenas o idiota do Nawnni e a namorada do Gonan. Gonan: *esfera voltando ao enquanto se encolhe e libera tudo em todo o canto* Juliane: !!! DRA.MA ONE!!! *cria uma barreira dourada que protege ela em 180 graus sendo o centro de suas mãos o meio do ângulo* Kyo: Lá vem... *fica atento, pronto para esquivar qualquer ataque* Kettylin: *fazendo uma barreira de fogo protegendo Nawnni e ela* Nawnni: Não muda nada... Kettylin: Para de ser rabugento e ele não é exatamente meu namorado! Sou muito mais velha que ele! Juliane: Irmão...fique bem... *percebe que havia deixado a camisa cair, então se abaixa, com uma mão pega o medalhão, coloca, depois pega a camisa xadrez dele e dá um impulso para manter a barreira, amarra na cintura a camisa, e se levanta novamente, mantendo a barreira com as 2 mãos* Gonan: *enquanto a esfera esta sendo jogada por toda parte ele esta pousando no chão* Plademon: Você é mesmo talentosa! Que pena que não é um demônio....e para de ser mentirosa você tem 15 anos! Juliane: Eu tenho 11...eu sou bem baixa pra ter 15 anos. *ria* Kyo: *desviando como pode, e ia se aproximando pouco a pouco* Plademon: Desculpe gracinha, não disse você....11? Nawnni: (Gon....) Kettylin: A.....argh eu não vou aguentar muito!...Cara chato eu tenho 15 em tempo de Humano... Gonan: *parando tudo e encara Kyo, pega a espada que brilha* Está pronto para ser selado? *fala com uma voz dupla* Kyo: Selado? Não era só uma luta? *não parecia muito preocupado* Juliane: Sim, sim. Gonan: Oh desculpe, prefere desaparecer desse mundo? Kyo: Pelo jeito está sob a influência de alguma coisa...bem, tanto faz, eu vou simplesmente acabar com você aqui e agora e trazer o bom perdedor de volta. Gonan: Tenta! Nem sabe voar! *voando* Plademon: O que há com ele? A personalidade dos espíritos se juntou com a dele? Kyo: Juliane!!! *cria uma esfera de água extremamente concentrada, como se houvessem 10 bolas de mesmo tamanho no mesmo lugar* Juliane: Siim!! *olhando para os lados, então desfazendo barreira e disparando uma rajada de luz no teto, segue com outras 2, fazendo o centro do teto desabar, restando apenas os cantos quebrados* Gonan: Acha que isso funcionará? Yami no Osukūro No! Gonan lança uma barreira de chamas obscuras bem rápido no Kyo ultrapassando tudo. Nota: Yami no Osukūro No - Obscuro das Trevas. Juliane: Vamos!! *correndo até a parte coberta do estabelecimento* Kyo: *saltando o salto mais longo e alto que pode, saindo do alcance do golpe, então atira a esfera de água pro céu aberto* Gonan: O que? *tacando 6 esferas das sombras em ambos tudo em segundos* Juliane: *avança pro canto e permanece lá, afastada da arena parcialmente destruída* Cuidado... Kyo: *dá algumas manobras evasivas aéreas para desviar, enquanto espera a esfera subir pro céu* Você vai ter o que merece, seu lesho! Gonan: Para de me esnobar viu? Osukuro no Hariken Gonan! *girando a espada e fazendo um furacão obscuro para cima de ambos* Kyo: O que você acha que está fazendo?? Juliane: *dispara uma rajada de luz no que vinha em sua direção* Kyo: Não envolva ela nisso!!! A esfera estoura no céu de forma horizontal, causando uma densa chuva no lugar. Gonan: *ainda falando em voz duplaNão seria o máximo vocês dois contra mim, assim você tem alguma chance de vencer. *sorrindo de forma debochada* Afinal, estou muito curioso sobre ela. *olha fixamente para Juliane* Kyo: !! Tch...Omae wa... *olha pra ela* Juliane: *balança a cabeça verticalmente o mais forte que pode* Kyo: O que estou pensando...preciso acabar com você sozinho... *entra em pose de boxe* A chuva fica cada vez mais intensa. Gonan: *pousando no chão* Saiba que sou mais rápido no solo do que no ar, mas se insiste. *guarda a espada e fica em posição de luta* Juliane: *parecia preocupada* Kyo: *avança e disfere alguns socos propositalmente lentos* Gonan: *corre bem rápido para trás dele* Osukuro no Akuma no Hokooooo! *disparando uma energia das sombras em forma de furacão pela boca* Kyo: *recebia o golpe e caia rolando de lado, se levantava o mais rápido que podia* Eu...eu nem vi... *balançava a cabeça* Nani... *avança novamente com toda sua velocidade e dá uma cotovelada direto em seu rosto* Gonan: *enfia a espada no chão antes de Kyo chegar até mim* Algumas mãos das sombras saem do chão, pegando Kyo que estava bem próximo de Gonan. Kyo: *percebe seu corpo preso* (Li-Lightning Fast!!!) ... *tenta soltar suas pernas* Gonan: Hmm!? *pula para trás pegando a espada que logo o solta* Kyodai Bōruosukūro No! *lançando nele antes de pousar* Nota: Kyodai Bōruosukūro No - Esfera Obscura Gigante. Kyo: !!! *empurra os braços pra frente e libera um impulso fortíssimo de água para empurrar a esfera de volta para ele* Gonan: !? *pega a espada e corta a esfera ao meio, logo da um Speed até Kyo e dando um soco em seu queixo com tanta força que o arremessa para cima logo voa até ele dando um soco em suas costas com as duas mãos o mandando violentamente rápido para o chão* Kyo: !!! *cospe sangue ao ser arremessado para cima, mas ainda no ar, chuta para o alto o mais rápido que pode fazendo uma manobra e recuperando balanço, não rápido o suficiente para o impedir de levar o golpe, ainda sim, consegue cair apoiado, mas seus braços começam a tremer e cai no chão de vez* Gonan: *desce apontando a espada para ele* Se eu quisesse o mataria agora, mas pra que isso? Eu só mato demônios. E a sua diversão? Está gostando? Se acabasse ficaria tão chato... Kyo: *quase inconsciente, apertando os punhos* .... (É essa a diferença entre humanos e demônios...é, eu deveria saber...isso que dá sempre lutar como um tiozão...de qualquer forma...eu sempre deveria saber...eu sempre sou humilhado no final...mas...os primeiros minutos são tão divertidos...) *bate o braço no chão da arena* Ainda não acabou!! Plademon: *segurando Gonan e o mordendo* Devolva o Gonan grrrr grrr! Gonan: Pla, sou eu... Plademon: Acredito rumpf então tá. *se teleporta para o lado de Kettylin e Nawnni* Nawnni: Eu não entendo...quando meu irmãozinho ficou tão forte? Nem parece mais....humano.... Kettylin: ....Qual é o seu preconceito? Nem todos os demônios são maus, tá? E o Gonan ficou legal assim, assustador é mais legal. Kyo: *se levanta imediatamente, o ar frio ainda estava rodeando seu corpo* Não sinta pena de mim, vamos ir até o fim! *abre os braços, então faz Geysers subirem ao seu redor, caindo logo depois, como forma de exercício, então novamente adota pose de boxe* Esse é o Final Round! Gonan: *dando um dash para frente com toda a velocidade, saindo um pouco do chão por causa do impulso da asa e dando um soco nele* Kyo: *mal dá tempo de se defender, mas se mantém em pé após ser arrastado até o final da arena, com os pés firmes no chão, então vira seu rosto de volta para frente, expira* Tenta mais uma vez... *estica o braço direito para a direita o máximo possível* Gonan: Lá vai meu ataque favorito! OSOKURO NO AKUMA HOKOOOU! Kyo: *passa o braço para esquerda, fazendo uma linha de água que misteriosamente se mantém no ar* Gonan: ! *voa próximo ao chão para lá e para cá, se aproximando cada vez mais* Aparentava que estava sendo teleportando de tão rápido que Gonan era. Kyo: *recua sua mão e coloca ambas nos bolsos* Você deveria ter me atacado quando teve a chance. Gonan: ! *dá 3 socos no rosto dele* O que quis dizer? Baka! Uma linha de água libera uma corrente de água parecendo uma cachoeira em pleno ar, que segue reto em um arco até fora da arena, com ele no caminho. Kyo: Isso. Gonan: Cara sujooo! A corrente de água atingia proporções de pressão gigantescas. Kyo: Você pode tentar o quanto quiser, jamais vai atravessar minha corrente de água. Gonan: .....Glup! Kyo: *estende o braço* Hibernate! *toda a água congela* Fique paradinho aí. Gonan: ........ *congela* Kyo: *ia até ele e dava um soquinho de leve em sua bochecha* What now...? *dava um soco com toda a força em seu estômago, quebrando gelo daquela região* Gonan: !!!!!!!!!! Kyo: *tira o braço e dá um round-house, quebrando totalmente o gelo de seu rosto, logo se afasta e faz o resto do gelo derreter lentamente* Eu ganhei, pelo jeito. Gonan: ......Gah.....frio..... *espada brilha* Kyo: Mas quero me certificar. *sem tirar as mãos dos bolsos* Ele começa a mesclar parte da chuva em uma esfera de água gigante no céu. Kyo: Por mais que pareça assustador, eu já decorei sua força e resistência. Gonan: Mesmo?....Se eu perdesse por um garoto, eu jamais derrotaria aquele....e jamais vingaria todos... A espada passa a energia para Gonan. Kyo: Eu não sou só um garoto, moron. *se vira para onde Juliane estava e começa a andar para fora da arena, enquanto a esfera de água se congela e cai sobre Gonan* Check Mate. Juliane: !!! K-Kyo...! Gonan: Então...! *se teleporta para frente dele o cortando com a espada que estava brilhando que logo o explode* Eu não perderei! Kyo: *dá um backdash, voltando pro centro da arena* Qual seu problema em perder? Eh?? Juliane: ... (Está diferente...) *tira medalhão do Kyo e dá para Plademon* Segure, por favor! Plademon: *pega* ! O que vai fazer? Juliane: Algo...está errado...!! *corre para lá novamente, entrando no campo de alcance da chuva* Gonan: *enfia a espada no chão* Guai *logo maos oscuras surgem aonde Kyo esta* Kyo: *esquiva do local* You're going down... *tira as mãos dos bolsos* Juliane: *salta na arena* Nii!!! Gonan: *pega a espada de novo* Agora vem vocês dois? Kettylin e irmão, querem se juntar também não?! Kettylin: Olha lá, vou te dá um soco no olho hein! Nawnni: Rumpf, não força1 Kyo: Qual foi agora? Juliane: Vocês estão levando isso longe demais!!! Gonan: Hey Juliana, não se preocupe, depois chamo você para sair! Mas agora deixa eu acabar com seu irmão. Kettylin: O que!? Kyo: É O QUE?? *aperta os punhos* Geyser de água quebram partes do solo da arena, fazendo buracos. Kyo: TÁ ASSANHADINHO NÃO FILHO DA P*TA! Juliane: *balançando as mãos* Parem, parem, por favor, parem com isso!!! Gonan: *voa bem rápido* ficou bolado? Ai, ele não quer eu como cunhado haha! Plademon: Hey, por que está sendo assim? Não aproveita sua idade... Kettylin: *pegando fogo* GONAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! Plademon: (E na cara dela...) Nawnni: Hahahahaha! Kyo: *abre os braços* E então Geysers de água vão saindo de baixo por onde ele passa. Kyo: KURAEEE!!! Juliane: *parece preocupada* Eu, eu vou ter que interferir!! Gonan: *aponta a espada para Kyo e uma rajada obscura sai da espada* Kyo: *faz um Geyser sair do chão em sua frente, rebatendo a rajada para cima, a mesma água vai em sua direção na forma de várias esferas* Gonan: *corta todos e a espada dele vira um martelo afiado, e logo joga na direção dele* Kyo: !! Juliane: *dispara uma rajada de luz no martelo, o transformando em pó* Chega!!! Gonan: Ham? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Juliane: Parem...parem de brigar!! Chega, estão destruindo tudo!! Kyo: .... *olha pra ela* Ele é meu oponente. Juliane: Ele é um de nós! Um garoto! Kyo: ... *aperta os punhos* É um demônio. Juliane: Um demônio dócil! Nawnni: Ele não é um Demônio! Apenas um meio....essa aqui que é um demônio *aponta para Kettylin* Juliane: Pare com isso!! Kyo: Não...eu fui muito longe para parar. Se quiser lutar comigo também, tanto faz. *encharca as mãos e cria um espelho de água* Gonan: *voa bem rápido até Juliana e logo fala perto do ouvido dela* Obrigado por me proteger, gostei de você. Juliane: *dá um soco em seu rosto no momento exato em que entra na linha de alcance de seu punho esticado* Pare, por favor, eu disse para parar! Gonan: Aaargh!!!!! *indo longe* Kettylin: Gonan!!!! *corre até ele com os punhos em chamas e antes que ele possa cair no chão, dá um soco nele para cima* Juliane: Chega... *abaixa o braço* Kyo: *cruza os braços* E agora? Gonan: *conseguindo manter o equilíbrio* Dói... *sangrando* Kyo: Pelo jeito vamos embora, isso já está perdendo a graça. Juliane: Poxinha... Gonan: *chega em segundos em Kyo e da vários socos nele e no final um chute o fazendo ir longe, logo indo em Juliana* Eu ia te dar um beijo na bochecha, mas aquilo doeu... Kyo: *dá uma joelhada em sua barriga com timing perfeito ao se aproximar, com uma camada de água para aumentar o impacto várias vezes* Não vou estou a fim de cair de novo... Gonan: !! *dá um soco com a camada de sombras* Receba de volta! Juliane: *segura os 2 braços dele* PARE!!! Você não escuta? Eu preciso que parem!!! Gonan: Por quê? Juliane: Já chega, já chega!!...Não tem mais razão de lutar... Kyo: Agora é o momento perfeito!!! Juliane: !! Kyo: *prepara um soco com toda a força* Juliane: *solta Gonan e dá um salto para trás* Kyo: *disfere o soco com toda a força* Gonan: Guaaaaaaaah! *fica de joelhos* ........ *as asas somem e a cauda também, ficando com a coloração da pele normal* Na próxima...pego...mais pesado... Kyo: Eh? *retoma postura* Achei que você iria desviar. Que droga. Gonan: ....Minha Osokuro no Sword.... *espada se conserta e volta até Gonan* Kyo: É isso? Já acabou? Juliane: *parece triste* Gonan: (Estou ficando sem forças.) Me bate mais! *com a espada na mão* Kyo: É? Tá bom. *dá um chute rápido, porém bem forte* Juliane: Não!! Gonan: *antes dele dá um chute, enfia a espada fazendo um escudo obscuro muito rápido que prende a perna do Kyo ali* Hehehehehe, te peguei! Juliane: .... *aperta os punhos e abaixa a cabeça* Kyo: ...Eh? Gonan: He. *pega a espada e enfia no ombro dele e logo a espada começa a sugar sua energia vital* Um jeito que não te mato e o jeito que faço minha espada ganhar mais poder! Kyo: *coloca a mão na espada e enche uma parte de água, então a congela, cortando o fluxo de energia o mesmo tempo que começa a sugar a energia dos arredores* Juliane: *apertando bem os punhos, sua expressão estava mudada* Gonan: Esperto! *mexendo a espada no ombro dele que logo faz ela derreter o gelo com o calor das chamas obscuras* Kyo: *continuando a canalizar energia* Estou na frente na corrida. Gonan: Tss... *espada fazendo uma esfera que engole Kyo, se afastando* Juliane: Yamete...onegai...yamete... A energia começa a ser absorvida para dentro, e passada para Kyo. Kyo: (Só mais 5 segundos...) Gonan: Eu não fiz nada....é a Osokuro no Sword...parece que ele criou vida. Juliane: Yamete yarou.... Kyo: Ok... Gonan: *corre rápido até Juliane e a pega* Ele está sugando a energia de seu irmão....conhecendo a Osokuro no Sword isso não é bom. Juliane: *se solta dele* Gonan: Hey gatinha, me ouviu? *pega a mão dela* A esfera fica maior cada vez que suga a sua energia. Kyo: Pronto. *seu corpo é coberto de uma camada de energia azul, rasgando a esfera por interferência* Já chega!! *pousando, então concentrando toda a energia térmica na palma de sua mão* Juliane: *o evita* Você tem ideia do que está fazendo? Vai deixar ele morrer? Sem mais nem menos?? Ung... Gonan: Tem razão...eu.....não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo...eu costumo ser um herói...mas aquela espada me domina cada vez...cada vez mais, eu não me reconheço... *começou a tremer* Podia-se ver uma purpurina brilhante na mão de Kyo. Kyo: Quais são suas últimas palavras? Juliane: ...Do que você está falando? Kyo: Já cansei deste cara... *prepara para lançar* Juliane: !!! (So no Waza...) Nawnni: *corre até Kyo* Kettylin: Rumpf, eu não me meto se ele quiser a garota ali, que o proteja. Plademon: (Ciúmes...) Gonan: Por que me proteger? Kyo: Acabou. Não existe mais chance de sobrevivência... *estica bem o braço para trás* Isso é por ser um otário com a minha irmã!! *arremessa punhado de purpurina brilhante* Juliane: *avançava* N-Não!!!! Nawnni: Droga, não chegarei a tempo.....Gonan!!!!! Gonan: ....Falhei com a minha missão... *chora* desculpa mãe...desculpa pai...irmão e Plademon, desculpa Ketty por ter sido um idiota, e a todos que jurei proteger. *olha para a Juliane* desculpa Juliane... Juliane: *se posicionava em sua frente e estendia os braços para disparar, embora já estivesse sem tempo* Err-- Kyaah!!! Um brilho dourado saía no local, o som de chuva parava enquanto tudo estava ofuscado pela luz. Gonan: ... Luz cessando. Caspian: *entre eles 4, de frente para Kyo, o golpe havia sumido* Demorei muito? Gonan: Quem é o esquisito? Caspian: *guarda a Star Edge (Sua espada) e começa a levitar* Parece que vocês sempre se metem em confusão e precisam de mim para ajudar, não é? Juliane: *abaixa os braços* Me perdoe... Kyo: Ah, vá se danar, cara. Caspian: Não me façam voltar aqui. Vamos. *voando lentamente em determinada direção* Juliane: *correndo até Kyo e o pegando pelo braço* Kyo: *resetava para a forma base* Gonan: *se levanta lentamente* Hey...esquisito, espere! Caspian: *se vira para ele no ar* Hm? Juliane: O nome dele é Caspian... Gonan: Tanto faz, pode até ser Caspion...mas eu ainda não terminei...esse idiota quase feriu a irmã dele várias vezes, não posso... *cai*...argh não posso perdoá-lo por isso! Caspian: *olha para Juliane* Juliane: *faz sinal de que concorda, com a cabeça* Caspian: *se move com velocidade muito, muito além da visão humana, e dá um golpe no ponto exato do pescoço para desmaiar Kyo e Gonan e voltando para o mesmo lugar, como se tivesse sumido e aparecido de novo* Gonan: ..................... Juliane: Obrigada... Caspian: *acena, então sai voando* Juliane: *vai até Kyo e o coloca no ombro, sem muita dificuldade, então vai até próximo de Gonan* Ele vai ficar bem...? Kettylin: Gonan.... *se senta em um banco destruído* ... Nawnni: ....Você de fato se preocupa com ele?...Rumpf, não dá para entender...vocês vê ele como Demônio e ainda se preocupa com ele? Juliane: Eu costumo olhar por um outro lado...o coração das pessoas... *olha para o céu, agora céu limpo, suas roupas estavam pingando devido a chuva de agora a pouco* O coração das pessoas é maravilhoso, nele você pode encontrar o que não encontra em seus físicos...mas ao mesmo tempo... *fecha os olhos* Se arrepender por isso. Nawnni: Mesmo...ele sendo meu irmão, não consigo...não...consigo aceitar que ele virou essa coisa, meu irmãozinho, não merecia uma coisa dessa. Ele não teve culpa por virar essa coisa eu sei...mas por-por que ele? Juliane: Não faça perguntas assim...isso o Destino irá responder... *entrelaça as mãos e sorri* Só...o Destino. Double K.O.!!! Lista de Golpes. * Shadow Ball: Gonan pode mandar projétil esféricos das sombras por suas mãos. * Chamas negras: Gonan pode manipular chamas negras nas mãos. * Kakusareta Suiberu Gonan: Gonan abre os braços e gira com as mãos em punho para socar o oponente diversas vezes * Osukūro no Harikēn Gonan: Gonan faz um furacão obscuro com sua poderosa espada. * Zetsubō Shīrudo: Gonan pode criar um escudo obscuro, fazendo como preferir que ele seja. * Transformação Nível 1 e 2: Existem dois estágios de transformação. No nível 1, Gonan fica com marcas negras no rosto, sua orelha fica pontuda e os dentes caninos ficam afiados, ficando levemente com uma coloração azulada na pele, seus ataques ficam mais intensos e mais fortes. A segunda já é mais completa, onde todos os seus dentes ficam afiados, é formado asas, seguido de uma grande cauda, ele vira uma criatura de verdade, com uma pele meio azul marinho, seu poder aumenta drasticamente e sua força descomunal. * Roa no Osukūro no Akuma: É formado um dragão de chamas negras gigantes que vai em direção ao oponente. * Ōkina Bōruosukūro No: Uma espécie grande esfera obscura é lançada, uma versão de Shadow Ball maior. Transformação Nível 2: * Shi no Maō-Kyū no Saikō no Geijutsu / Kyodai Bōruosukūro No: Uma esfera obscura ainda maior que Ōkina Bōruosukūro No é lançada contra o oponente, capaz de fazer crateras enormes. * Yami no Osukūro No: Gonan lança uma barreira de chamas obscuras quando transformado. * Osukuro no Hariken Gonan: Gonan gira a sua espada, fazendo um furacão obscuro. * Osukuro no Akuma no Hokou: Gonan dispara uma energia das sombras em forma de furacão pela boca. Curiosidades. * Gonan foi usado a base para dar nascimento ao Reploid Darkswet do RPG Rockman Zero, só que ele é uma versão de Gonan mais imatura e de vez em quando esperta. * Gonan recebeu um vários Remakes, pelo próprio criador dele e pelos que desenhou ele, mas por Sakura Asamiya recebeu um Reboot, apenas sua característica tem mudado, menos a sua história, o que uma vez o seu guia se chamava Layer, agora é Plademon. Galeria. Gonan Yagami Reboot.png|Gonan Yagami Reboot - Feito nos traços de Sakura Asamiya Gonan Yagami nos primeiros traços.jpg|Gonan Yagami - Feito nos traços de Patrick Costa/Gonan Yagami. Gonan nos traços.jpg|Gonan Yagami Remake - Feito nos traços de Patrick Costa/Gonan Yagami Gonan Yagami.jpg|Gonan Yagami - Feito pelos traços de Artyom. Gonan.jpg|Gonan Yagami - Feito nos traços de Artyom. Gonan Yagami vs T-Boy.jpg|Gonan vs T - Feito nos traços de Artyom Categoria:Han'yō Categoria:Terra 2143